


#4 - Bullet

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [4]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Keepsake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: Bullet, Angua.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Bullet, Angua. No beta.

Angua found the bullet on the floor of the room where Carrot had put her to rest after the incident with the gonne, under the table where he'd laid her out, dead.

"Ugh," he said, when she showed it to him. "Get rid of it."

That would make sense, but she didn't actually want to throw it away. In a way, it had given her something she would never have had, otherwise.

She finally bought a little pouch for it and hid it in the bottom of her clothes chest. _What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over._

 


End file.
